


Nighttime Beats

by hohocham (meiyamie), Mitsuko1127



Series: You Are My Sunshine [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/hohocham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuko1127/pseuds/Mitsuko1127
Summary: Ever since Mark and Hoseok figured out that they’d be in LA at the same time, they looked  forward to that night.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Mark Tuan
Series: You Are My Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Track 2, Smile [Loop]

**Author's Note:**

> -You can read how they got together over at [that would moment that would never come again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353305) [It's G-rated and fluffy]. It establishes why the titles have a 'tracklist', or you can just take it as it is.  
> -If you see a link in the fic, click it. That's the track that Hobi would have 'mixed'. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Peg -- [Luv U BB by Bad Snacks](https://open.spotify.com/track/27IbQzEkjTcLL07SiNradW?si=1GUmV8GxRWuZLa5lH7c8Gw)

Hoseok is too exhausted to hold a full conversation, but Mark understands.

They were on their bed in the hotel, and Hoseok was on his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms while his boyfriend stroked his hair. The gesture always comforted Hoseok for as long as good friends did it, but from Mark it was a real recharge. BTS’ concert was done and Hoseok had excused himself from the post-performance gathering saying that he was about to fall sick. Only Yoongi and Namjoon knew where he really was.

Ever since Mark and Hoseok figured out that they’d be in LA at the same time, they were looking forward to that night. If anyone from BigHit were to look for him, Hoseok knew he’d be in trouble, but no matter.

“I did a Jackson today.” Mark told Hoseok.

“How?”

“I used a different name and spoke Korean to give the staff the idea that I wasn’t very good at English so they’d hurry and let me in.”

“Jackson’s done that?!”

“He used to during our trainee days, before Namjoon of course.”

Hoseok laughed and snuggled up to Mark.

“So you’re a stranger. You aren’t Marku.”

“So why are you here?” Mark teased.

A pause. Hoseok’s eyes twinkled. “Because I’m tired,” he says, smiling and burying himself into the crook of Mark’s arm.

“Heh,” Mark chuckled, running his free hand through Hoseok’s hair.


	2. Track 51 The Softest White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Peg - [Before You Go](https://open.spotify.com/track/1PbE9iY55VhhdPeUHytI7S?si=u11fetB5QcqXRSoJVYoepw) by Jhove.

It can’t be said that one kissed more than the other, though Mark was the braver one between them who tended to sneak in “bromance” smacks on Hoseok’s cheek even in front of a crowd. They laughed it off as fan service to the public.

On their own, they were snugglers. When in each other’s dorms, they would only make out when they were sure that no one else was home, or awake. It rarely happened, and neither put too much thought into it. Mark felt too good in Hoseok’s arms, and Hoseok smelled too sweet to Mark, and it was easy to stop wondering about the more when they were simply together.

In the security of their own room for that night, lying on their sides, Mark spooned Hoseok and nuzzled against the skin of his neck and upper back, breathing in Hoseok’s scent. He’s always loved how Hoseok smelled, wholesome as whipped cream and pure, pure comfort of fresh sheets. Mark pulled Hoseok closer, rubbing his nose and lips at Hoseok’s nape, satisfied to feel goosebumps on Hoseok’s arm against his own.

Hoseok’s breath hitched and he slowly turned to face Mark and stroked the side of his face gently. 

“Hi,” Hoseok whispered with a smile.

“Hello,” Mark replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hoseok knew he was so far gone.

He pressed his lips onto Mark’s in a languid kiss, enjoying how Mark’s lips were soft, tasting of the faint candied flavor of his lip balm.

Kissing Mark was like freestyle. Sometimes, Hoseok knew the perfect step to go with that beat, other times he just let his body move to the music.

They had all the time in the world to dance tonight.


	3. Track 52 Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Peg -- [Night Sky by offshore](https://open.spotify.com/track/1DVPwCVNDJ8187EU7dXe4l?si=pT49v1UTQZ-dc1fwk_vcJA)

Mark sensed that Hoseok had something else in mind by the way his kisses grew breathier and deeper, and he was only too happy to reciprocate. Hoseok’s hands would run up and down the front of Mark’s shirt, and tug the hem lightly. Mark ran his hands through Hoseok’s hair, pressing himself closer to Hoseok’s chest to feel all he could.

There was something intoxicating in being able to know someone else by their body language. Even before they had gotten together, Mark had been building a vocabulary of “Hobi”. He knew him by the breath in their shared silences and the varying smiles and laughter. Now, he could read into the different touches of their hands when they held each other, the varying hugs, the depth of kisses. Mark knew that curiosity tugged at his shirt, the one that his boyfriend would never admit to in words at first.

Mark broke the kiss to sit up briefly and take his shirt off.

Hoseok sat up, startled, inwardly berating himself as to why he was suddenly overcome with shyness. It’s not like he hasn’t seen a topless man before. He was roommates with Park Jimin, for crying out loud. But this is Mark. His boyfriend, Mark. Granted, Mark’s stage outfits and antics left very little to the imagination, but seeing him shirtless before him at this moment is making Hoseok’s heart race. Hoseok swallowed, bit his lower lip and turned his head to the side, not knowing where to look.

Mark grinned, seeing Hoseok flustered, feeling a mild sense of pride knowing that he had that effect on Hoseok. _This is new._ Mark thought, hungry to learn more. Do more.

“Hobi,” he called softly, resting his hands on Hoseok’s hips, “It’s just me.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok acknowledged, and finally turned to face Mark with that small close-lipped smile that showed his dimples. Getting shy again, he dropped his head, to see that he was looking right at his boyfriend’s ripped, washboard abs. He quickly shifted his gaze to Mark’s face.

Hoseok had that deer in headlights look, wide-eyed, swollen lips slightly parted. That was how Mark knew that Hoseok couldn’t believe that they have gone this far, and from how things are going, even go farther still. Mark felt reassured, knowing that he wasn’t feeling that way alone, that it was all okay. Better than okay. 

Mark gently touched Hoseok’s face with a slightly trembling hand. “Did you want this?” He asked, “To take off my shirt?”

Hoseok closed his eyes and let out a breath. Mark pressed a kiss over each of his eyelids, suddenly worried that he may have assumed wrong, that Hoseok isn’t ready to go further, if he’s pressuring Hoseok to do something that he doesn’t want to do with him yet.

“Whatever you want, Hobi,” he said gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He cradled Hoseok’s face in his hands, watching him, sensing him shiver.

“I want you, Marku, just you.”

His voice was so soft, but there was a kind of edge, intent, in those words that pierced right into Mark. Poetic was not something to describe Hoseok, but such simple words etched themselves into his very core.


	4. Track 53 Feels So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Peg: [Minutes by SONOIO](https://open.spotify.com/track/0rklLjWDniobT9aHJQGURt?si=S0-aHAhqSCiqtnqDgHU-jg).

_ “I want you, Marku, just you.” _

Hoseok’s softly spoken words were ringing bells in Mark’s head, speeding up the beating of his heart. Hoseok wants him. Him.

For a moment, Mark felt he was back in the passenger seat in Hoseok’s car, overwhelmingly elated at knowing that Hoseok liked him back. Had liked him for a good while before Mark had confessed.

But unlike that night, Hoseok has no tears in his eyes, and he is looking at Mark in a way he never had.

Mark blinked and suddenly Hoseok’s lips were crashing on his and all thoughts flew out the window. Both moved on instinct, Mark sliding his hands up and down on Hoseok’s sides, at some point breaking their kiss to pull Hoseok’s shirt off. 

Tossing the shirt aside, Mark pulled Hoseok so their chests were flushed together. Hoseok gasped softly, setting off a need for Mark to feel more of Hoseok under his palms. Hoseok felt a newfound confidence in himself as he pulled away to lie back and tug off his shorts, prompting Mark to do the same.

Shorts off, they both moved towards each other on their knees, picking up where they left off, starting with short, breathy kisses, Mark moving his lips to Hoseok’s jaw, licking at that sensitive patch behind his earlobe, eliciting a heady moan.

Mark needed to hear more.

Hoseok ran one hand through Mark’s hair and the other around his waist, gently tracing the waistband of Mark’s underwear. Just then, he felt Mark’s thumbs looped into the strap of his own underwear’s garter. “Can I?” Mark whispered.

Hoseok nodded and placed his hands on Mark’s, giving him a loving squeeze as he pushed his boxer briefs down his thighs, laying back for Mark to help him remove it completely. Hoseok gave a gasp as he was undressed, but opened his eyes to look right at Mark as he did.

"You too?" Hoseok asked shyly, pink blooming in his cheeks. 

Mark nodded and removed the last piece of clothing on himself as he gazed at Hoseok with awe and appreciation. He sees Hoseok's lean, muscular body and briefly remembers how he moves on stage: deliberate. Tight. Flexible. The mere image in his head makes Mark's cock twitch.

Mark looked at Hoseok with warmth, understanding, and something Hoseok couldn't believe: want. Hoseok curiously traced one finger over the features of Mark's face hovered over him. He thought of angels as he caressed Mark who closed his eyes at Hoseok's touch. Hoseok was completely lost in the awe of how handsome Mark was, and he almost felt drunk at the idea of how Mark wanted him just as much.

Hoseok swallowed, and trailed his finger down to Mark’s right bicep, over the tattoo there. At that, Mark opened his eyes, lifting his arm to give him access. Hoseok traced the letters, reading as he did, “T…r....u…t…h.”

Mark’s skin’s twitched underneath his touch. Hoseok wondered the story behind this tattoo, but that thought soon left him as he felt Mark’s breath on him, and a growing warmth and urgency in his groin.

“The Truth,” Hoseok said in English, and looked right at Mark before he lapsed back into Korean, “I want to make you feel good.”

That carnal desire had always hung over them in the times that they were alone, but there was always some logical excuse that left it unsaid. But now, on their own, there were no more excuses.

He saw Mark's eyes flutter as he captured Hoseok's lips in another kiss, and an arm looped around Hoseok in an embrace. They kissed again, needy sounds escaping them as their cocks grazed against each other. Willpower gone, Hoseok thrust his hips up against Mark. They both groaned, the contact like a jolt through them.

"You always…” Mark whispers, and Hoseok felt like he was on the brink of death as Mark’s calloused hands caught both their dicks in his own, "make me feel good…”

Their lips crushed together in an uninhibited kiss, tongues sliding against each other, licking into mouths, surrendering to each other in complete abandon.


	5. Track 54 Devoured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Peg -- [On the Wings by How to Destroy Angels](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ByPvIYORnAO3T7Ym2YzOq?si=0lLeL460RjW3sSCq_H7Kzg)

Mark didn’t know much about gay sex. His first and only vivid experience with it was being trolled by some explicit fan art found by Jackson in the got7 group chat, but it didn’t really dawn on him that two men could be that way.

Then again, a lot of things didn’t dawn on him until Hoseok. 

Now, Hoseok under Mark, skin on skin, lips dancing on each other’s. The contact is so much yet not enough. The sounds coming from Hoseok were fanning the flames of need in Mark to hear, touch, taste so much more. 

This was a hunger that needed to be sated, a need, and only Hoseok could answer. He didn’t want anyone else, male or female, in that moment.

He wanted Hoseok.

Hoseok smelled so damn good, Mark was practically lost in his scent, his lips trailing from Hoseok’s mouth to his jaw, flicking his tongue every now and then as he goes. 

Mark didn’t even realize that he was clutching both their cocks in his hand, and gave a surprised gasp as he felt Hoseok pull his hand away from them. Mark whimpered at the loss of pressure. 

Mark looked beautiful above him, sharp features, dark eyes, plush lips parted and moist. Hoseok only dreamed of Mark like this, touching Mark’s face to make sure what he sees is real.

“How do you,” Hoseok’s voice was heated. “How do you want me to make you feel good?” he asks Mark, taking hold of Mark’s cock with his other hand.

Mark knew the answer in his bones, but he couldn’t put it to words. Instead, Mark gave a whimper as his hips thrusted towards Hoseok’s hand. He wanted Hoseok’s grip tight around him, he wanted Hoseok’s heat and friction.

“Hobi,” Mark pleaded. “Hobi-honey...”

Hoseok slowly turned Mark over to straddle him. He gave Mark one more lingering kiss, his tongue swirling around Mark’s before pulling out so he could sit up. Mark’s eyes were glued on him, senses heightened, his mind screaming for Hoseok.

Hoseok’s touch was agonizingly slow. Mark felt a thrumming in his cock as Hoseok’s palms worked their way up and down Mark’s length. Mark’s mouth hung open, not recognizing the sounds that escaped him. But Hoseok seemed to know how to decode it, thumbing over him, tightening and letting him loose in a rhythm that coaxed whatever it was in Mark that wanted release.

Hoseok brought up one of his hands to his mouth and spat in it, keeping his eyes on Mark’s. Mark whined, excited at that sight, knowing how particular his boyfriend is with cleanliness. Seeing Hoseok do that wasn’t supposed to be hot but it made Mark thrust his hips up with more force. 

Hoseok took both their cocks, slick with spit and pre-cum in his hands, working them together. Mark was looking beautifully wrecked under him, mouth open, hands near the sides of his head gripping the pillows. Mark knows what he wants but can’t make words in any of the languages he knows.

Mark pushed himself forward with arms supporting his weight. He was missing the taste of Hoseok, wanting to ride this wave as close to him as possible. As Hoseok found a pace that got Mark to make more noises of praise for him, he could see that Hoseok’s eyes were growing heavy with lust.

If it were possible to take all of Hoseok in that state – naked and open and vulnerable, Mark would. Mark hips jerked as he whimpered.

“Marku…Hyung…” Hoseok whispered.

Mark made a long loud sound at that. It was goddamn kinky, and Mark couldn’t understand why, but it was like he was struck by lightning in that instant. Mark put one of his hands behind Hoseok’s head, pulling his mouth to his.

It was more teeth and breaths than kissing, but Hoseok didn’t care. Mark was gasping, and Hoseok loved that sound, knowing he was making Mark feel good. He felt Mark’s mouth move on his neck and Hoseok moaned.

Hot white cum spurted between their bodies, and Hoseok’s eyelids flew wide open.


	6. Track 55 Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Peg - [blankets by fantompower](https://open.spotify.com/track/179q80I0duIjyDuPPaw7QX?si=_VlpaOKeSPex17IBpwedRw).

Hoseok panicked.

He came and did not expect it at all. Mark was still hard in his hand, and Hoseok wanted to hold out for him. Hoseok was so enamored at how Mark seemed to glow as he worked on him, then he came before he knew it.

“I’m—” Hoseok felt panicky. His breathing getting quicker, his mind grasping for an appropriate course of action. “ _ Shit-shit-shit---,”  _ he thought. 

The other instinct took over, the one that needed to clean and put things back in order so they could pretend that moment’s embarrassment away. Hoseok was about to scramble off Mark’s lap and out of bed to save himself the humiliation but Mark quickly wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s waist. He didn’t even have a chance to say his apology, as Mark pulled him in for a long and hungry kiss.

The kiss was insistent, pushing into Hoseok. If words were possible in that instant, Hoseok knew Mark would have the right thing to say to calm him down. Hoseok kissed back, apologetic, and Mark slowly relaxed against him.

“I made you do that?” Mark asked in wonder, looking like Hoseok as if he were the most precious thing in the world, and to Mark, he is.

“Y-yeah,” Hoseok answered softly, voice tinged with shame, eyes tearing up.

“That was so hot,” Mark said with a smile, 

Hoseok was still so embarrassed. This was so not the stuff of sweet lovemaking Hoseok had in mind—not for their first time being this intimate, but Mark was somehow still happy.

Mark looked ethereal, beautifully wrecked, devastatingly delicious, shaking Hoseok to the core just by being near.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hoseok blurted out, unable to control himself.

“You made me this way,” Mark replied gently. There was so much honesty in his eyes that Hoseok almost believes it. 

Mark had always been one of the more attractive men in the industry. Everyday, a part of Hoseok couldn’t believe that Mark chose to love him, among all possible men and women in their world. “You really are so beautiful,” Hoseok repeated, “inside and out.”

Hoseok gave an embarrassed laugh at the admission as he dropped his head on Mark’s shoulder. Hoseok babbled praises, whispering incoherent words of his love as he lay his hands on Mark’s chest, fingers tracing patterns, grazing his nipples.

Mark let out a soft moan, lifted Hoseok’s head up and pressed a finger against his lips. Hoseok fell silent while Mark adjusted their bodies to lie on their sides, facing each other.

Mark placed one more kiss on Hoseok’s lips, and touched his chin briefly. “Hobi,” Mark whispered, “I want you to watch me.”

“Watch?” Hoseok repeated, searching Mark’s face for an answer. Mark was breathing heavily, cast his eyes downwards to his hips and then back at Hoseok. Hoseok then understood, eagerly nodding his assent.

Mark turned to lie on his back, prompting Hoseok to move closer to his left. Mark had only done this imagining Hoseok near him, kissing him, touching him, watching him. And now Hoseok is right there, eyes trained on Mark, breathing labored, high on anticipation.

Hoseok’s eyes flicked down, then back up to Mark again. Some hair had fallen over his eyes, and he automatically reached out to tuck it behind his ear. Hoseok gave a nod and a sharp inhale.

Mark lowered his right hand to hold his still hard cock. He saw Hoseok run his tongue across his lips before biting his lower lip and started moving. Hoseok heard that rhythmic sound of skin rubbing against skin—Mark jacking himself off. 

Hoseok murmured his encouragement as he kept his gaze on him, tracing his boyfriend’s delicate features. He whispered how much he had imagined Mark like this for him, how beautiful he is, slowly falling apart. Hoseok licked his lips as he watched the color in Mark’s eyes deepen, the shifts of his stroke grow more urgent, and his sounds more pleading.

“Hobi…” the only word Mark managed to say was his name, “Hobi…”

“Yeah,” Hoseok encouraged, feeling his breath catch. “Yeah.” Hoseok couldn’t keep watching any longer. He bent down and put his mouth on one of Mark’s nipples, sucking, licking around, grazing it with his teeth. Hoseok was rewarded with a heady growl from Mark, and Hoseok shifted to do the same to the other nipple. Hoseok’s left hand crept to Mark’s hips, lightly touching and pressing Mark’s balls.

Mark’s eyes squeezed shut, and he gave a long groan as he finally came, spurting on his stomach and Hoseok’s arm and hair. 

Hoseok moved to kiss Mark on the lips, swallowing his moans as he rides through the waves of his orgasm. He peppered kisses over Mark’s face, whispering praises of how well he’s done, how beautiful he looks. Hoseok felt Mark twist his body to face him, and lift his hand up to loosely wrap around Hoseok by the waist, and they lay there, basking in each other’s afterglow.

“You did so well,” Hoseok whispered. “My beautiful man.”

“Only because it’s you,” Mark responded. “You’re the beautiful one.”

Hoseok pulled Mark closer, stroking his back, his hair, humming a love song, enjoying the feel of Mark’s head on his chest.

When their breathing got steady, Hoseok nudged Mark motioning him to get up with him. Mark allowed himself to be led to the bathroom, and into the shower. They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other, simply enjoying each other lazily, with no demands. Mark reached in front of him to turn the shower on, both of them jumping in surprise when cold water had hit them, then laughed at the silliness. As the water warmed, they cleaned each other, lathering up on body wash and shampoo, kissing at every opportunity.

They went back to bed after drying each other off, Mark kicking the duvet off and sliding under the covers, raising his arms to signal for Hoseok to slip in next to him. 

Hoseok took a long pause, taking in Mark’s big smile, matching it with one of his own.

“What’s taking you so long?” Marked asked, lips in a playful pout.

“I just want to remember as much as I can of you,” Hoseok answered plainly. “Of tonight.” With that, he climbed into bed, into Mark’s waiting arms,

“Marku-hyung,” Hoseok whispered.

“Yes, Hobi-honey?”

“Hair. Pet. Sleep?”

Mark was all too happy to oblige, stroking Hoseok’s hair until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! Please leave us kudos or a comment below if you enjoyed it. We're just padding along this rareship and there's a lot of room for other shippers. 😆 You can also direct message us and read our crack GotBang shenanigans at [The GotBang Soul Brothers](http://twitter.com/GotBangSoulBros).


End file.
